


【鸣佐】犯花记（下）

by Cicada73gugugu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicada73gugugu/pseuds/Cicada73gugugu
Summary: 原著向花魁paro
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	【鸣佐】犯花记（下）

–下–

菖蒲新作做了一场梦。

梦里她成为整片吉原最美的花魁，无数恩客一掷千金只为同她风月一场。她脚踩在血红的枫叶上，枫叶的颜色恰如他家人鲜血的颜色。而年老色衰风华不再的月影晓生只配站在她身后做一个提灯笼的妓夫，她倒向左卫门大人的怀中，左卫门大人赎她回府，往后余生便作为贵妇人这样安然度过，抚养自己的一双儿女长大成人。

左卫门宫嗣同样做了一场梦。

梦见他为月影花魁赎身，回到府里的那天二人身着吉服。花魁的容貌和肌肤被身上白无垢映得更加清丽非凡。厢房烛火燃烧，左卫门一件一件一层一层褪去她身上雪白的衣衫，猩红的烛芯在那对雪白的胸脯上跳动，随后点开两朵漂亮的花——是梅花，左卫门觉得很衬她高雅的性子。

……

鸣人抱着佐助从地板上爬起来。

“爬”这个字用得相当不雅，但事实上他们的确是从地板上滚滚撞撞跌跌倒倒地立起来。深红的短袴和两侧烛台上烛身的颜色一致，原本已经被鸣人褪掉一半。如果不是佐助在喘息间回头看见左卫门那张安详睡去的大脸可能他们根本想不起来房间里还多出来这么一个人，鸣人也因此脸上多挨了挚友的一巴掌，当然，这一巴掌在之后被他尽数踢回左卫门身上。

……佐助从来不知道原来鸣人是这么小心眼的人。似乎是注意到好友的目光，鸣人摆摆手解释说，“我是帮清枝和葵生打的。”他想了想，又觉得有更重要的理由瞒着佐助不好，于是忙补充道，“还有我看见他刚才摸你的屁股……”

“闭嘴。”佐助则更直接一脚踹上鸣人的尻。

话说日影和月岛原本正躺在旅店房间的地板上睡大觉，被老师的传信鸽啄醒后才发现清枝带着作为重点保护对象的大名公主消失了。这事说大不大说小不小，说不大是因为有鸣人罩着，说不小是因为万一公主出了事他们几个必须负全责。因此日影和月岛赶到扬屋的时候焉头搭脑心惊胆战，就差把头埋进鸽子胖乎乎的肉翅里说“对不起”。不过好在鸣人没有生气。

他往日影和月岛两个人的脑袋上每人揉了一把，稍稍教训一句“以后可不能这样了”，让两个孩子心中油然而生一种“不愧是四站英雄”的感动之情。

当然要说惨的人也不是没有。

“你们来晚了，刚才可是错过一出好戏。”清枝在日影和月岛推门而入的一瞬间对他们眨眨眼睛，“你们没看到月影花魁的花魁道中，那可真的是天下无双……”

结果话还没说完就被鸣人糊了一巴掌在后脑勺上。

“看你个头。”他们老师骂。

鸣人心想等会儿就把花魁带回来给你们近距离看个新鲜。这么想着，他突然豪气地一拍桌子，留下一个飞雷神苦无便遁了，“在这等着我说！”

“……”

包括扬屋老板在内的所有人，看着他突然消失的身影都是一脸懵逼。见世番颤颤巍巍地抖着手问“见鬼了吗”，清枝忙塞给他钱把他打发走。葵生问：“鸣人大哥为什么这么着急啊？”

清枝耸了耸肩，意为我哪知道，“说不定是和花魁一见钟情了。”他开玩笑说。

虽然鸣人叫他们乖乖等着，但说实话乖乖等着是不可能的。日影倒是腼腆羞涩，从正门跑到扬屋的一路上，光是余光扫到满街裸露的大长腿就够他脸烧红得像屁股。但偏偏葵生和月岛都是不怕事的，两个没成年的女孩子反而闹着要去街上看看。没办法，清枝向来不会拒绝女孩子，只好答应带他们再出去看一眼。答应只看一盏茶的功夫，没想到玩着玩着就变成半个时辰。期间几个人身上都多了不少口红印子，清枝看着自己身上的口红印子，还在想等会儿鸣人回来要怎么和他解释，说因为他们太俊俏所以被突然冲进来的一群游女非礼了可以吗？听起来似乎不太可行。

亥时三刻，人定二更。

鸣人在佐助马上要跳窗的时候突然把他拽住，理由是他突然想起自己有个更便捷的方法可以快速撤退。佐助将信将疑。他现在身上只穿月牙白的小袖外披朱红色的打衣，其他的嫌穿起来太麻烦，兵荒马乱之际顾不了太多，鸣人主动帮他抱着装有八坂尺琼玉的那个匣子。

清枝一行人正浑身僵硬地坐在他们的包间里。因为鸣人说在这里等着，怕老师有什么重要的任务吩咐，所以他们谁都没敢走。傍晚时还不太明显，入了深夜以后才发现四周尽是糜乱之声。清枝和日影正襟危坐，尽管各自的身体情况都出现了微妙的变化，但他们依旧半根手指也不敢动。葵生和月岛被围在屏风里，两个半大的女生手拉着手紧紧闭眼，脸红扑扑的，此时此刻终于有些后悔到这种地方来。

不大的房间里没人敢说话，沉默与墙外形成鲜明反差。鸣人就是在这样的情况下，一手揽着佐助一手抱着盒子降落在沉默里。老实说他的脚刚接触到地面的时候还以为这群小孩把苦无忘在扬屋里，因为实在是太安静了。紧接着下一秒日影就哭着扑上来抱着他的腿喊老师。不知道的人还以为他身上遭遇了什么不测，鸣人赶紧拨起他的头问“怎么了怎么了”，日影抽抽噎噎地：“嗝……老师，这、这里太可怕……怕了……”

鸣人哭笑不得。

叮当。

金色的小铃铛响了一下。

佐助足尖点地，摇铃便随着他脚踝下落的动作上下摇动起来。金线在雪白的足踝上勾出一个圈。烛光葳蕤，佐助显然没料想到鸣人说“用飞雷神术带你脱身”的目的地里还有一群半大的小屁孩。看年纪最大的那个也才十六岁。他用目光冷静地审视这群人，最后冷黢黢地瞪一眼鸣人。

“那个……”鸣人搔了搔头。先看一眼一屁股倒在地板上的清枝，又看一眼佐助，挺好的，两边都在瞪他……他轻轻掐了一把佐助的腰小声说，“好了嘛，我也没想到我学生还在这里……给我留点面子我说。”

你哪有面子。佐助心里无不嘲讽道。表面上却只是“哦”了一声，看不出有什么感情。

清枝没搞明白这是怎么回事，但两个小时前见过的这张脸至今依然很清晰地停留在记忆力。月下美人孤独自哀，如今重现了，他反而觉得不可置信。他心想鸣人老大这是接到了什么绝密任务吗，任务内容是帮忙把月影花魁劫持出来？否则这个事没法解释，更何况花魁的衣服都被他脱得差不多了……看来是任务的途中擦出了爱情的火花，就连大名鼎鼎的月影花魁也对忍界英雄一见倾心。想想真是虐恋情深。

他下意识对鸣人竖起大拇指，意思是“牛”。

鸣人正口干舌燥，没工夫管他。葵生听到鸣人的声音出现，本来是很开心的，眼含热泪地推开屏风跑出来想要拥抱她，结果步伐在半路硬生生被刹住了。

她像是哽住了，半天憋出来四个字，“月影花魁……”

“介绍一下，这是……”佐助踩了鸣人一脚。对方立刻改口，“我们回去再说。”

又将自己飘渺的目光试探性投向佐助，“那个，你今晚……”

老实说距离鸣人扒光了衣服贴在他身上舔他的脖颈没过去多久，佐助心想你现在问这个问题还有意义吗？他回想不起来事情是怎么变到这个地步的，总之自从鸣人出现一切就变得乱糟糟——把一切变得乱糟糟，回想一下好像这向来是鸣人最擅长做的事情。

佐助的脸有点烧。

“你不要告诉我我们今晚要睡这里。”他一开口就是一副没打算和其他人打招呼的样子。清枝心想，花魁的声音也好好听，就是没想到有点凶。巧合的是葵生也是这么想的。

“没有，我们住旅馆。”鸣人连忙澄清，“我的意思是今晚你要是没有其他去处的话，我们可以一起……”

佐助掐住他的下巴：“你非要把所有事情都说出口吗？”

鸣人觉得被下了药的佐助……不知道为什么变得比以前更加暴躁了。为了防止在学生和委托人面前太掉面子，也为了防止不小心和佐助打起来殃及池鱼，鸣人一边被佐助掐着下巴一边示意清枝先带其他人回去，等到他们都走了以后才用力把佐助扑倒在地上。

后背撞上地板发出咣的一声，说实话鸣人垫在下面的手稍微有点痛。佐助的上下唇有点干，但是胭脂还没来得及抹掉，鸣人下意识凑上去舔了一口。

佐助脸红了：“不准舔！”

忍者的五感更要优于常人，普通人都能听见的声音佐助和鸣人没道理听不到。黑玉做成的匣子被鸣人不小心一脚踢到墙边，纸窗边的蜡烛烛芯摇曳一下，随后灯光骤然熄灭。

“……佐助？”

安静的房间里突然变得有种单独从喧嚣中隔离出来的寂静。窗纱半掩着，朦胧的月光在佐助染着丹红胭脂的脸颊上铺开一层清俊的光。鸣人摸了摸佐助的眼角，旋即被好友攥住手腕。

“怎么，不敢动了吗。”

鸣人挑起指尖拢开他额发，结果发现淡紫色的轮回眼里带着同样淡淡的嘲笑。他受不了这样的挑衅，一时间血气更加翻滚上涌，想要报复回去又发现自己的确有点不知道该做什么，索性粗暴地在佐助胯下那里捏了一把。

“小佐助，搞清楚你现在是在和谁说话啊我说。”鸣人另一只空出来的手在佐助的屁股上掐了一把。

他的脾气上来，也不管这屁股究竟好不好捏，一根手指隔着袴衣就向臀缝里捅了进去。然而出乎意料的时佐助的那里居然热乎乎的，隔着布料都能感受到那种不太正常的热度。鸣人一时间也有点哑然。

“这个……”

春药见效得很快，肉柱在不算很薄的衣料下快速挺立起来，尖端泌出的液体浸湿了一小片布料。被润湿以后的布料反过来更加紧密地将头部缠绕起来，一时间甚至叫佐助有种呼吸不畅的错觉。

他没理会鸣人的疑惑。只是用那双沉静的眼眸专注地盯着对方，鸣人掐着他的臀，他便掐住鸣人的小臂，一来二去也算是打成平手，谁也不欠谁的。

“把裤子脱掉。”佐助的口吻更接近于命令。

“哦。”鸣人老老实实帮佐助把深红色的行袴脱掉，划过脚尖时又引发起一阵铃铛响，叮叮琅琅响在这时难免沾染起几分欲色。鸣人一边脱一边嘴上也没停，抱怨道，“真不知道这破任务是谁派给你的。”

“大蛇丸。”

佐助言简意赅，知无不答。

刚刚就发现佐助的行袴下面居然什么也没穿，重新解开腰带以后鸣人更加直观地感受到这一点。他心里更愤怒了，“该死，我就知道那混蛋果然……”

佐助永远不明白鸣人对大蛇丸哪来的这么多怨气。他松开鸣人的小臂，转而掩住他的嘴，意思是“少说话”。但没想到鸣人居然反过来把这种怨气一股脑都撒在他的身上，张开嘴巴在佐助的虎口上咬了好大一口。

“嘶……”佐助接过这么多次客，卖艺不卖身，只陪坐不陪睡，还从来没有遇见过此等不要脸的流氓。他屈起膝去顶流氓的下身，结果反而被熟知他路数的流氓掰着膝盖将大腿分到两侧。佐助心想有本事你去咬大蛇丸啊？

鸣人觉得很有意思。佐助那根肉茎看起来比他的要小一些，半弯曲地暴露在空气中，不用鸣人抚摸也随着主人侧过身想要把它遮掩起来的动作而一振一振。二人此前在村子里一直住在一起，说实话佐助洗澡的时候鸣人也不是没有误闯进去，只不过还没来得及看清楚被佐助用一块肥皂砸出去了……而已。等等，话说他为什么要看清楚？

事情发展到这个地步，已经断无半途而废的道理。灭着灯，鸣人看不到佐助身上的颜色，但是能听到自己的手指划过对方腰线时从佐助喉腔里飘出隐忍的喘息。这喘息声和其他任何时候都不相同，犹如一块浸润在汽水里的姜糖，滋滋滋冒着气泡。

“我该怎么做？”鸣人踌躇不决。

他真的没有过这个经历，让好友乖顺地躺在身下张开大腿和自己做爱。此前，就连怎么和女人XXOO他都是从好色仙人的话本上读来的，但是好色仙人从来不写男的和男的怎么搞。当然在此之前鸣人也从没想过自己居然会和一个男的搞上，但只要对方是佐助似乎细想起来也没那么荒唐。好色仙人说衡量你有多爱一个人的尺度从某种角度上讲就是看你有多想和她上床——意思是不爱不一定不想上床，但是爱了一定会想和她风起云涌。鸣人此刻方才明白这话的意思。

不知道是不是太晚了。

佐助被鸣人这个问句搞得无语。他倒是知道该怎么做，在他初入猫敷屋时年长的番头新造手把手地教给他这些知识，佐助半跑神半听也听了个七七八八。但是以他的性子必然是不肯同鸣人直讲的。

“你不行就换我来——”佐助撑着地板就要起身。

偏偏鸣人在这时候脱下长袴。内裤边缘稍稍下压，完全勃起的性器便立刻从经久的束缚中弹跳出来。佐助的身上是甜的，鸣人凭借感觉把自己的性器抵上去并压着佐助的挺动起胯来，就像性交一样，佐助的膝盖窝被他捞起来搭在小臂上。

和鸣人摩擦过的地方有点疼，又疼又胀。他骂鸣人“笨蛋”，言外之意是叫对方别那么使力，却没想到鸣人完全理解成相反的意思，佐助被他顶撞得几乎想要叫出声来，鸣人还在咬他的下巴，一边用手把他们的卵蛋并在一起抚摸。

“佐助，佐助……”

佐助恨不得他不要这么叫自己，霎时间一股热流从小腹冲向脑髓。他一瞬间软了腰，声音也如他本人一样塌陷下去。鸣人注意到这个细节，像是被鼓舞到，一下子压着佐助大腿根动作的幅度变得更加激烈放肆起来。佐助被他逼得叫出几声。这几声就像猫爪反过来很凌厉地挠在鸣人心上，他不禁伸出指甲在佐助的龟头上重重掐了一下。

像条刚上岸的鱼，佐助身体僵直，紧接着重重抽搐一瞬。从鸣人指尖与他相连的地方喷射出好几股大概是很粘稠的精液，有一些溅在鸣人的手心上。鸣人抬起手掌看了好一会儿才意识到佐助这是泄在自己手心里了……真不可思议，往日那么高傲的人在这一时刻连喘息声都是带着隐隐颤抖的哭腔的。这个反应……鸣人想他难道很少自己弄吗？

“鸣人，鸣……”

佐助伸出唯一的一只手臂勾住鸣人的后颈。在射精的临界点前以及刚射精的好一段时间内他的大脑都是白茫茫无法思考的，理智接近崩溃，只是下意识寻找一个人好证明自己身上的这种温暖并非身处地狱。鸣人反手与他十指交叉握在一起。

一时间也不敢再多动作。虽然自己下身还热得硬邦邦的橡根棍子，但鸣人不想在佐助意识不清的时候让他受伤，只好强忍着想要纾解的欲望抱着亲来亲去。直到几分钟后佐助从欲海的沉浮中恢复意识，睁眼就看到鸣人因强忍着欲望而显得有些委屈的双瞳，两个人的十指被鸣人换到身前——心脏相贴的地方紧紧握着。察觉到佐助醒来，对方的性器本能地向上顶了一下——就像一只狼拱着湿乎乎的鼻子到他面前，生殖器的尖端陷进佐助两腿之间。

鸣人有点不好意思，噙着佐助的唇厮磨片刻后道：“那个，佐助，我说，我还硬着……”

他很明确听到自己身下的人叹了一口气。

佐助说“等着”，声线里还带着些软软的没从高潮的余韵里卸下来的水汽。就着十指相扣的这个姿势，他撑着鸣人的胸口坐起身来。鸣人向后挪了挪背靠着墙板，任由佐助坐到自己身上，并将对方的手掌在心脏上按得更紧了些，好让两边都能更加清晰地感觉到对方火热的心跳。

隔着一面墙背后传来一声重重的撞击，以及好几声训练有素的拔高的呻吟。鸣人的阴茎贴着佐助的臀缝跳动一下……他发誓他不是故意的。换了位置以后他得以更清楚看到佐助面上的表情。不知道是不是因为涂抹胭脂水粉的缘故，丹色化开使得他整个人看起来都像是冰山开裂后露出的花蕊，略微向下错开的眼神中表露出某种难以启齿的羞耻感。

鸣人把手伸向佐助因为衣襟敞开而半露出来的乳头。腰带松开后上襟自然也就敞开，深红的打衣随着他起身的动作从肩上滑落一半，直看得鸣人心痒难耐。

但是佐助不让他动。鸣人看进他瞪向自己的眼神中，心想，这人有时候真是莫名其妙霸道得很……转念一想算了，他堂堂未来火影大人不和心眼小的人一般见识，于是改用双手箍住佐助的腰身。

佐助的腰很细，但却是带有韧性的那种，如竹枝劲松而不弱柳扶风。此前鸣人曾经很多次感受到由这种韧性所带来的强悍的危险感，他们每一次打架时佐助旋动腰肢的动作固然好看，但旋转所带来的力度也是相应能一脚踢碎敌人颅骨的力度。鸣人从不敢对此轻敌。

佐助扶着鸣人的肉棒。刚摸到时有点烫手，被他下意识扔了出去，然后第二次才捉回来。他这人是个实干派，基本能用动作解决的问题都不会选择用言语来交流。在发觉佐助是想把自己那根勃起后长度相当可观的性器直接送到臀缝里的时候鸣人简直惊呆了，饶是他没有任何经验，也知道不做任何准备地把这根玩意儿送进去该有多难受，指不定佐助那里直接就裂开了。

他吓懵了，飘着嗓子一边破音一边喊：“等、等等……！”

佐助倒是个不怕痛的，但是鸣人害怕他痛。情急之下他只好用力箍着佐助的臀不让他坐下去。阴茎的头部划过那个散发着热源的小口然后又离去，鸣人松了一口气，抬起头的时候只见佐助有些疑惑地望了他一眼。

……靠，别这么看我啊。

鸣人的心里，欲火与罪恶感一同升起。

……不如杀了我吧。他感到一丝丝的头痛。佐助正坐在他小腹上，那表情既纯洁又下流。佐助很疑惑的是明明刚才说自己还硬着的人是鸣人，结果当佐助想帮他纾解的时候说不要的也是鸣人——一个人怎么可以麻烦到这个地步？

这么想着他心里便有些不悦起来，第三次扶着鸣人的阴茎往自己身体里送的时候佐助握着他的手腕说别动，旋即稍稍提一口气。鸣人看着他，喉结滚动一下。

然而龟头从肛口进入的时候并不如鸣人想象中那样撕心裂肺——至少佐助的反应看起来还算平静。他微微皱着眉，努力适应身后异物入侵到身体里的不适感。当然这一切平静都建立在鸣人愿意将主动权交到他手里的前提下，进到三分之一的时候佐助已经觉得自己到了极限，刚想和鸣人商量“要不你就这样将就解决一下吧”，结果对方突然主动向上一顶，佐助的心跳直接被他这一顶撞漏一拍。

“疼……疼吗？”

鸣人小心翼翼问他。

……还行。佐助想，疼当然是疼的，但是很难超过他的忍受界限。在今夜会见左卫门宫嗣之前，为了确保万无一失，猫敷屋的主人叫人来为“月影花魁”做一番“准备”。帮他准备的人自然是被一个幻术放倒了，但是佐助本身也不想出什么差池，于是便稍稍自行“准备”了一下……却没想到当真有派上用场的时候。

所以说归根究底还是怪鸣人。

鸣人把衣服袖子从佐助嘴里扯出来。佐助不舒服，鸣人那里撑的他体内既满又涨，隐隐还有种没顶到尽头的感觉。佐助索性一口咬在他肩膀上，鸣人倒也不介意被他咬着。

他掰开佐助的臀缝让自己进入得更多，全部埋进去的那一刻鸣人只觉得自己无论身心都被一种酸酸胀胀的满足感与占有感所吞没。佐助的内里就如同他真正的心脏一般温暖柔软，鸣人被他缴得没卸枪反而险些落下泪来，吸了吸鼻子道，“佐助……”

佐助的上身完全凹下去贴着他，胸膛剧烈起伏着。

“你这声音是怎么发出来的啊？白痴。”佐助摸了摸鸣人的头发。

“没什么，你现在痛吗？”

“不痛。”

“那我试着动一下。”

“……嗯。”

佐助配合鸣人的频率向上坐起，补充道，“你不用这种事情都跟我、啊——”

话未说完，他的眼睛便瞪大，被锁在半空。

鸣人抽出来又捅进去的这一下进入得快且深，佐助的头皮里顷刻间游走起某种遭遇电击过后的酥麻感。鸣人的龟头顶到他体内的一个凸点，异样的酸软感叫佐助以为自己是被施了什么咒术，随即狠狠地跌坐下来。

“我，鸣……”他一时间有些茫然，鸣人的名字都没喊全。

鸣人喜欢看佐助这个表情，而且佐助在被顶到某一点时颤抖着收紧的内壁令他感到格外苏爽。

他又试着抽出来顶了顶那里问“很痛吗”，佐助扬起下巴露出很难耐的表情，颤抖着发出呻吟，“啊，不是，那里，啊……”

鸣人觉得自己快要忍不住了。

他拨开佐助的头发，亲亲对方的眼睫说“对不起”。这一声里带着十足的真诚，佐助还没反应过来鸣人究竟是为什么要对自己说对不起，下一秒就被对方翻过来顶在墙上。

鸣人的肉茎从他身体里抽出去，旋即庞大的黑影压上来，鸣人的手指在自己龟头上摩挲过一圈，不到三秒钟后又插进来将佐助反反复复地钉在墙上。佐助略有些失神地将两只细长的小腿环在鸣人腰间。

翌日。

佐助醒来的时候发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间里，与这三个月来常常居住的昏暗小室不同，推开拉门便有清新的海风吹拂进来。并且与海风一同介入的还有赤金色的晨光。木栅子窗外衣着朴素的渔民正吆喝着今日出海大胜而归。十几米远的海边有两个小孩正在做今日的晨练，你来我往的身影叫佐助不经意间想起很久前还在第七班的时候，他和鸣人也经常做这样的操练，而那时候卡卡西似乎就站在这个位置看着一切。

“你醒啦？”鸣人单脚勾开木门走进来。

之所以单脚勾开，是因为他的一只手上端着牛奶，另一只手上提着饭团，因此都被占用着。“喏，吃点早餐我说。”

佐助的眉毛在听到这个声音的时候跳了跳。

他回忆了一下，记得昨晚自己去做任务的收尾，结果不小心被下了春药还撞见鸣人。本来被下了春药不是什么大不了的事，但偏偏身边有个鸣人。佐助不知道自己怎么就被这人的花言巧语蛊惑到扬屋里与他荒唐了一夜……睡过去的时候他甚至没有意识。

鸣人已经换好他常穿的那件黑橘色运动服，此刻正准备把两人份的早餐放在矮桌上。佐助见状，看了他一眼，随后径直走过去从鸣人的忍具包里摸出一把苦无，在鸣人做出反抗之前用刃锋抵住他的脖子。

砰的一声，是鸣人的后背撞在木墙上。

鸣人的两只手里还分别举着给他们的早餐，此刻放也不是扔也不敢，额头上冒起冷汗，“那个，佐助，你听我说……”

“几次？”佐助言简意赅。

“啥？”鸣人愣了一下，随后才反应过来好友在问什么，顿时有点扭扭捏捏不好意思起来，“是说也没几次啦我说……”

佐助的声音冰冰冷冷：“不要说废话。”

“就三次。”鸣人立答，“我发誓，那个你睡过去之后我就带你回来了……不不不你冷静点！刀……刀！很危险的！小心一点！我……”

清枝不敲门直接推门进来：“老师，那个老板娘说……”话音戛然而止。

“……”

佐助面无表情地看了他一眼，旋即视线又转回鸣人身上，道，“下不为例。”

铮——苦无狠狠地扎进墙壁里。耳边传来破空声，以及木材碎裂的惨叫。清枝吓得后退一步，紧接着以惊人的机敏说“对不起打扰了”然后关门离开。

鸣人急了：“什么叫下不为例？”

“难道你还想有下次？”

“是……不是！”鸣人扑过去，两个盘子一振把早餐推到矮桌上，“是说我会对你负责的，佐助！”

他握住佐助的手。

“……哈？”

佐助发出一声莫名其妙的疑问。

“别搞错了，吊车尾的。”他义正词严，“大家都是男人，别以为不小心发生了什么就必须要你对我负责。你内心原来是这么瞧不起我的吗？”

“哈？！”鸣人跳起来，“要我说瞧不起我的人是你才对吧！难道你以为我是那种会随便和朋友上床的人？还是说你要我觉得你是那种会随便和朋友上床的人？”

“……我没有朋友。”佐助沉默了片刻道。除了你。

“那正好，我也不想把你当朋友了。”鸣人顺水推舟。

他以为佐助至少会问一句为什么，或者像刚才一样对自己再发脾气也行。但没想到佐助只是静了静，随后说“好”。说罢起身提剑就要离开，眼底的失落一闪而过。

“……操。”鸣人一捶桌子。

他扑上去想把佐助重新拉回到自己怀中，但没想到佐助的脾气攒到这个时候才发作，拧身回头对他就是一拳。鸣人与他缠斗几个回合，期间差点被那人把脑袋用八尺琼勾玉给削下来。佐助听见鸣人喊：“我的意思是我想把你当爱人和家人看！”

“……你说什么？”佐助不可置信。

“……就是这个意思。”鸣人破罐子破摔，“是说我们都有夫妻之实了再有个夫妻之名怎么了……”又一把水果刀贴着他耳畔划过。鸣人连忙改口，“我喜欢你！”

他紧张地闭着眼等待一会儿。佐助的查克拉没有靠近也未曾远离，只是站在那里，半晌后，鸣人听见对方说：“……哦。”

鸣人愣了：这算什么回答？

他忙越过佐助的肩想要问个明白，然而在看到对方表情的一瞬间就什么也问不出来了……就好像冰雪消融，佐助的脸上有尴尬和慌乱随着薄红一闪而过，很快又在鸣人的眼皮子底下收敛成一贯的镇定自若。

鸣人笑了：“我说你这家伙……”

“别扭”二字还没出口，就被佐助拧着手臂背过身去。佐助的脚蹬在他腰上，鸣人撕心裂肺地喊，“好痛……靠！谋杀亲……！”

佐助一用力重新把阳台的门关上了。

月岛停下和日影的比试，揉揉眼睛道：“刚才那个是老师……”

“体术练得怎么样了？”

清枝走过来，往日影和月岛的后脑上迅速弹了一下，语重心长道，“要知道有时候体术好真的是很重要的一件事情……”

月岛疑惑，“那个清枝哥，我们刚才看到老师和另一个人……”

“你们什么都没看到。”清枝很确信地说。

日影：“？”

END


End file.
